


Love is...

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon, Chlucifer - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Headcanon, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt, chloe x lucifer, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: Drabbles based on prompts from Tumblr users about what "Love is..." focused on Chloe and Lucifer





	1. Wanting time to stop when we are together

Prompt: Love is ... wanting time to stop when we are together || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/161318335873/deckerstar-love-is-wanting-time-to-stop)

 

“Only inhuman beings are immune to my powers, you know that, Luci.”  
Amenadiel was sitting on one of the stools down at Lux.  
“Exactly!” Lucifer exclaimed as he poured a glass of whiskey. “The Detective is a miracle, she’s human but heavenly made so…”  
“So, she’s not immune, brother. You know that. You’ve seen that.”  
Lucifer drank. Amenadiel was right. Chloe wasn’t immune to the slowed time and he saw that a few times.  
“Additionally, I won’t use my powers for your personal pleasure.” Amenadiel stated. “Though I think it’s quite lovely that you want to slow down time when you are with Chloe. I would say it’s, romantic.”  
Amenadiel smiled at his brother, almost with affection.  
“I don’t want to stop or slow time… when… I’m with her.” Lucifer replied while drinking between words.  
In his mind came back a memory of some days ago.  
  
Chloe was watching Trixie sleeping on her chair at work. Her daughter came just to say hi and ended up spending a few hours with them at the precinct.  
“She seems so quiet when she sleeps,” Chloe said with love in her voice. “Sometimes I wish I could slow down time to be able to spend more time with her. She’s growing up so fast.”  
  
“Oh, if you say so.” Amenadiel murmured still smiling. “You’re becoming softer, Luci.”  
He left his glass on the counter and stood up, grabbing his jacket.  
“And boyfriend material too.” He asserted as he left the bar.


	2. Wanting your attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Love is... wanting your attention || [Read on tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/161318359963/love-is-wanting-your-attention-chloe-and)

“Detective!” He screamed.  
“Detective!” He called again.  
“Detective!” Just one more time.  
“Chloe!” He tried at last.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes and stood up from her work, she was so busy and Lucifer wasn’t helping at all with all his calls.  
“I can’t.” She replied back and she turned her attention to the documents she was reading.  
  
“Detective!” He squealed.  
“Detective!” He said again.  
“Detective!” Once again.  
“Chloe!” He murmured.  
  
She lifted her head. Lucifer’s voice seemed far away this time.  
Chloe left her workplace and started to walk toward where he was supposed to be.  
“Lucifer, are you okay?” She asked when she noticed the lights off. “If you’re trying to get my attention, this is the wrong way.”  
She pulled the door that was set ajar but something was blocking it.  
She tried to look through the little space but it was dark inside.  
“Lucifer?” She called, but she only heard a guttural sound as reply. “Are you okay?” Chloe was staring to get worried, the door was somehow stuck and he wasn’t replying.  
“Lucifer?” She called again.  
She pulled the door with both hands and all the strength she could put in when the lights turned on.  
Chloe was finally able to see inside the utility room.  
Lucifer was trapped between the shelf and the big bag containing of their Christmas tree, that was also blocking the door.  
“What are you doing?” She asked. “Are you okay?”  
“Perfectly fine,” he said being ironic about the situation. “Actually, this is a lovely position. We can try this is bed if you are available when I get free.”  
“Can you move?” She demanded ignoring his comment.  
“If you close the door!” He scolded her. “That’s why I was calling you!”  
Chloe immediately did as he said, she felt guilty for having ignored his calls but she really couldn’t expect this.  
She heard noises inside and the door finally opened, revealing a raggedy Lucifer.  
She put both hands on his neck and checked on him. “Are you okay?”  
He nodded.  
“That was a perfect example of how this is not a thing for the Devil.” He exclaimed as he pointed behind him.  
“You mean putting a box on a shelf?” She mocked him. “Oh, you’re right. That was a perfect example of how not to do things.”  
Chloe gave him her back and came to her work.  
“Exec… no. Wait! What do you mean with… Detective?” He screamed.  
“Detective!” He called her again.  
“Detective!” One more time.  
“Chloe!”


	3. Per definition or bring a cup of coffee just to see a smile on your face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Love is bring a cup of coffee just to see a smile on your face || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/161318408698/love-is-bring-a-cup-of-coffee-just-to-see-a-smile)

Monday morning, per definition is a bad day.  
Monday morning and rain, per definition is a bad combination.  
Monday morning, rain and no coffee, per definition is the worst way to start the week.  
Chloe was walking toward the umpteenth crime scene with the curiosity for another case and the sadness in discovering that another person has lost his life.  
She looked at her phone to check the hour and messages.  
He was late and she hadn’t had her coffee.  
She put her phone back in her pocket and she looked at her watch, like if the time suddenly passed.  
Chloe grabbed her phone once again and unlocked it when a familiar voice called her.  
She turned to look at the source and Lucifer’s face was just a few centimetres from her own.  
“Detective!” He exclaimed happily while lowering toward her.  
“Nope!” Chloe blocked him as she put a finger on his lips. “Don’t try to kiss me when I’m mad.”  
Lucifer stared in disbelief.  
“You’re late and I haven’t had my coffee yet.” She ended and she stepped back.  
Like a magician, Lucifer set in front of her eyes a big cup of coffee to-go.  
“Tall, non-fat almond milk latte with sugar-free caramel drizzle!” He exclaimed.  
Chloe grabbed the cup and thanked him.  
Monday morning, per definition is a bad day, but with Lucifer Morningstar it can become a better one.


	4. Saying I love you at random moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Saying I love you at random moments || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/161515699938/deckerstar-love-is-saying-i-love-you-at-random)

“Decker!” Daniel called and Chloe looked up from her paper. “Your suspect is here.”  
Chloe nodded and stood up, she grabbed her folder and started walking toward the interrogation room.  
“Detective!” Lucifer shouted, catching her attention.  
“Lucifer, don’t scream like that.” She scolded him. “Why are you here? I thought you had something to do with Lux.” She demanded.  
“Yeah, yeah.” He said. His hand was doing a weird movement in front of him, like he was trying to shush her.  
“Can you fly a kite?” He asked then.  
She opened her eyes widely.  
“Yeah, I think so.” Chloe replied. “It’s been a while since the last time, but I know how a kite works.”  
“Lovely!” Lucifer exclaimed.  
He lowered and gave her a quick peck on her forehead before turning and leaving in rush.  
Chloe remained floored in the middle of the corridor.  
“Yeah, I love you too.” She whispered ironically. “Have a good day!”


	5. You and Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Love is... YOU AND ME! || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/161515703508/love-is-you-and-me-deckerstar)

The clues have always been there.  
All this time she had them under her nose but she didn’t want to open her eyes.  
The clues have always been there and for the first time she was forced to connect the dots.  
Chloe was surprised to discover that the truth wasn’t so scary.  
Maybe because deep down she knew.  
Between Maze and her metaphors, his strength and his desire trick, the strange events and also the drawings she noticed when they were in the house of the creepy stalker girl, Chloe felt like she wasn’t surprised at all.  
What really scared her and get her so angry, was her truth.  
Lucifer was the Devil, she could deal with that.  
Maze was a demon and Amenadiel an angel, she could deal with that.  
Good and all the heavenly stuff were real, she could deal with that too.  
She was a miracle and she was created to interfere in Lucifer’s life, no, she couldn’t deal with that.  
She didn’t know what was real and what was manipulation, and that was the point of her anger, that was the point of her being in Lux’s elevator.  
The doors opened and with rush she catapulted herself onto Lucifer.  
Her finger poked him repeatedly on his chest while a wave of words escaped her mouth and invested Lucifer, who was immobile.  
She spat out everything.  
Every insult, every doubt, every fear, everything she was holding inside long since.  
Her finger started to lose power and her words became thin.  
She wasn’t crying but she felt exhausted.  
She took a step back and looked up at him.  
He was still quiet like he was processing what happened.  
“So, that’s it?” She said, but she didn’t get a reply.  
“That’s it?” She replied rising up her voice. “After everything we’ve been through?”  
She clenched her fists.  
“Was any of it real?” She said out loud.  
“Our friendship? Our partnership? Was any of it real?”  
She was screaming at him and she started to cry.  
“Was any of it real?” She repeated in a whisper.  
Lucifer put a hand on her neck and left his thumb on her check.  
Chloe didn’t reject him but she didn’t welcome him either.  
He looked at her lips and lowered a bit, just to come back soon after, while his thumb stroked her cheek a few times.  
His instinct was strong but he had to stop it because that wasn’t was she needed now.  
“Was any of it real?” She demanded again while looking directly into his eyes.  
“It became real.”


	6. Wanting to give her the moon and the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Love is: wanting to give her the moon and the stars || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/161515705658/love-is-wanting-to-giver-her-the-moon-and-the)

“You don’t have to gift me anything, Lucifer!”  
“But I want to!”  
Chloe was standing in front of the door with her arm crossed and a severe expression on her face.  
Lucifer was mirroring her pose but he had his hands in his pockets.  
“So, if you please can move,” he said while putting a hand on her shoulder to invite her to move away.  
“I won’t accept it.” Chloe exclaimed, still in her position.  
“And you won’t stop me!”  
He grabbed her from her hips and he dragged her away from the door.  
“Lucifer!” She protested.  
He opened the door that hit the bell hung at the wall.  
Chloe grabbed his elbow before he could enter.  
“I’m serious, Lucifer. I don’t want a gift for my birthday and I don’t want you to spend so much for a necklace.”  
“You’re not convincing, Detective.” He said. “But if you really think that, just pretend that it’s a way to remember your handsome partner.”  
Chloe rolled her eyes.  
“Why the Moon and a star should remember me of you?” She joked still having her hand on him.  
“The Moon is commonly associated with the female maternal influence,” he explained as Chloe’s hand started to lower the grip and sliding down.  
His tone was serious and Chloe’s expression matched it.  
“And that star is the most bright celestial body after the sun and the moon.”  
Chloe’s hand brushed Lucifers and fell on her side.  
“The morning star?” She asked, knowing the answer already.  
“Morningstar.” He just replied.  
“Well…” Chloe said after a few seconds of silence.  
“You’ll thank me later.” He stopped her and entered.  
Chloe came back in front of the window and stared at the lovely pendants linked together. That necklace was a strange combination.  
She smiled.  
Just like them.


	7. Sharing the future together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Love is: sharing the future together || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/161586701353/love-is-sharing-the-future-together)

“I don’t understand why people recur to cosmetic surgery.” Lucifer stated in the middle of the rehabilitation’s room as two women who were passing by looked at him with expressions of disdain.  
“If I have to spend my life with someone,” he started, “I would like to have the real you near to me!” He explained. “With warts and all. Not an agglomeration of botulinum and silicone.”  
Chloe smiled at the statement.  
“Getting older is human nature and I have to say that wrinkles and grey hair, have their charm.”  
“So, are you saying that in your future you can figure a woman that is not a supermodel? A woman with wrinkles and flaws?” She demanded.  
“Well, if you age like your mother, it’s like having a model. Have you seen her?” He exclaimed with a movement of his hand. “She’s gorgeous!”  
“Thanks,” she said faking falsely offended.  
“Don’t worry, Detective. You start with a good base, you will look lovely too!” He replied. “It will be fun to see you with grey hair!”  
Chloe’s smile reached her eyes.  
Lucifer’s manners were questionable, but it was his way to express his feelings. His way to say that he wanted to share his future, their future.  
Together.


	8. A promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Love is...a promise || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/161586702883/deckerstar-love-isa-promise)

_Hands, put your empty hands in mine._  
 _And scars, show me all the scars you hide._  
 _And if your wings are broken, please take mine so yours can open too._  
  
“Really Lucifer?” Chloe demanded in disbelief. A bit of anger in her voice. “After all that happened the last time, you are still reluctant to talk to me?”  
He clenched his hands in front of him. “I don’t want to talk just for all that happened the last time.” He affirmed and drank the liquor in his glass.  
“I really don’t know how to make you understand that I won’t let you fight this alone.” Chloe stated. Her hands were clenched to fists and her arms crossed.  
She was in a defensive pose, but her eyes were readable to him.  
“It’s way more powerful than you can imagine,” he said to remove her from her position. “Way more powerful than me.” His jaw clenched and a spasm caught his muscles.  
“I have to face this alone.”  
“No,” Chloe replied accompanying her words with a gesture of her head. “I’m gonna stand by you.”  
Lucifer looked at her eyes, they were as sincere as her words.  
“Even if we can’t find Heaven, I’ll walk through Hell with you.”  
She nodded to make her statement stronger and he did the same even if he was worried.  
They didn’t need to add more. They would fight that and they would win.  
And even if the odds were everything but with him, they would figure it out, as they always did.  
It was a promise.


	9. Seeing you when you are not here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Love is... seeing you when you are not here || [Read on Tumblr ](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/161823395678/love-is-seeing-you-when-you-are-not-here)

“You know, I was so close to the truth. No more secrets. No more lies.”  
He smiled.  
His throat hurt.  
He caressed his neck and tried to clear his throat.  
He looked at her, she was too quiet.  
She was staring at him with those bright eyes. Her lips were clamped.  
“I just needed fifteen minutes.”  
He clenched his fists.  
He could feel her hand on his shoulder.  
His muscles were tensed.  
Her hand slid towards his back.  
He felt like if his skin was burning where his scars were.  
He closed his eyes.  
He could hear her voice, it was soft and familiar. “I’m with you.” She was saying repeatedly, like a litany. “I’m with you.”  
Her hand was again on his shoulder and her thumb was caressing his burned skin.  
He wanted, he needed, to see her face again.  
He opened his eyes and spread an arm in front of him.  
His hand touched the air while yellow and blue invaded his sight.  
He sighed and his arm fell, beating against his side.  
They were the wrong yellow and blue.  
He sat on the ground and took his head in his hands.  
They weren’t her yellow and blue.  
He freed his head from the strong grip.  
She wasn’t there.  
He looked at the vast desert in front of him.  
But he was there.  
And he looked at his injured hand.  
Alone.  
Abandoned.


	10. Seeing you next to me when I am sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Love is.... seeing you next to me when I am sick || [Read on Tumblr ](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/161894462673/love-is-seeing-you-next-to-me-when-i-am-sick)

“It’s because he’s God! Uh on. Hey. The drugs shouldn’t be working on me, either, but… Is the Detective still here?”  
He felt like his head was spinning around and a sense of nausea invaded him.  
He wanted to laugh and cough at the same time.  
He felt like no one could keep him quiet.  
He wanted to talk, and talk, and talk.  
“Hello!” Lucifer exclaimed looking at an indefinite point. “Here you are!”  
“See?” He ironically demanded to Nurse Kipsy. “That’s why the drugs are working on me!”  
“Oh, don’t look at me like that!” He complained while shaking his head. “It wasn’t my intention to be caught!” He said.  
Nurse Kipsy turned to look at him and then moved her gaze to God Johnson who was puzzled as she was.  
“I can’t hear my tongue,” Lucifer stated. “Can you please free me?”  
“Oh, c'mon!” He protested.  
“Son… ” God called him and moved his head trying to look at Lucifer. “Are you okay?”  
“If only she would free me!” He replied still looking at that indefinite point.  
“Detective!!!” He said out loud.  
Lucifer view was still blurred but he could clearly define a shadow descending on him. “Finally!” He exclaimed as that entity came closer and he could perceive lineaments. The face came closer.  
“Oh, Detective! I don’t think this is-” but as he opened his mouth to speak he could feel pain in his neck.  
His senses started to abandon him and he fell into darkness.


	11. Spending as much time with each other as possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Love is: spending as much time with each other as possible || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/161894478193/love-is-spending-as-much-time-with-each-other)

“Where are you going?” Mazikeen switched her gaze from her drink to Lucifer.  
“To the precinct,” he replied quietly.  
“We were having a dialogue!” She exclaimed. “I won’t take care of this any more, Lucifer!”  
“Don’t worry, Maze. I have everything under control!”  
His tone was so wiseacre and Mazikeen was nervous and worried.  
She left the drink and blocked his way out.  
He seemed so calm, like if the situation wasn’t bothering him at all.  
“No. You don’t!” She hissed with anger.  
“I do!” He replied as his eyes faded into red for a moment. “So, now, If you please.” Lucifer put a hand on her arm to move her out of his way.  
“You’re putting her in danger too. You know that?”  
He started to walk, without paying attention to her words.  
“LUCIFER!” Mazikeen screamed. “You won’t survive this if you act like you don’t care! You can’t waste your time like that!”  
He turned to her and in a rush he was on her. His eyes were red and his tone was tough.  
“I’M NOT WASTING MY TIME,” he shouted. “I KNOW I WON’T SURVIVE THIS. WHY DO YOU THINK I’M SPENDING SO MUCH TIME AT THE PRECINCT?” He paused just to catch his breath.  
“I need…” he stopped again and took a step back. His eyes faded to the humanly dark brown and he seemed more relaxed. “I need to spend with her as much time as I can.”  
He opened his mouth to finish his statement when a familiar voice stopped him.  
“Lucifer… ”.  
He quickly turned to the source, followed by Mazikeen.  
“Detective…”


	12. Breakfast in bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Love is breakfast in bed || [Read on Tumblr ](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/161894502123/love-is-breakfast-in-bed)

“I’m serious,” Lucifer said in a severe tone. “You need to wake up!”  
She grumbled under the blankets and turned to the opposite side.  
He panted and scrolled again her shoulder.  
She moaned another time.  
“I don’t want to.” She said.  
“I brought you the breakfast as you asked and as my own risk. Now,” he stood up and grabbed the edge of one blanket. “You,” he started to pull. “Get up!” He moved the blanket but she was still wrapped in another one.  
“Spawn,” he murmured. “If your mother comes back and finds you in bed, she will…”  
“Ask you why she is still in bed?”  
Lucifer turned to the door and found Chloe leaned against the jamb.  
She entered and handed him a cup of coffee then she sat on the bed and lowered to kiss her daughter’s cheek.  
“Monkey,” she said with a sweet tone. “You need to wake up. C'mon.”  
Trixie’s head popped up and she rubbed her eyes. Chloe moved the blankets and Trixie put herself in a sitting position.  
“Mommy, can I eat cereals in bed?” She demanded.  
Chloe looked at Lucifer who seemed clueless, she smiled and grabbed the bowl from the night table.  
“Just this time.”  
Trixie took the bowl and started to eat, while Chloe sipped her drink.  
“Lucifer,” Trixie called. “You can sit with us too.”  
Chloe patted on the bed to invite him.  
He moved a pillow over and sat down to her opposite side.  
“Is there life after breakfast?” Chloe said with her eyes closed as she smelled the flavor of her drink.  
Lucifer looked at her in surprise. “Detective, you know rock music?”  
“Mommy is full of surprises!” Trixie replied and she took a spoonful of cereals, filling her cheeks.  
Chloe laughed and leaned toward Lucifer.  
He fixed her gaze on her and smiled.  
Yes there is, after breakfast.


	13. Is a risk, because

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Love is a risk, because you give someone the means to destroy you and you do it by choice, so all you can really do is hope they won't use it against you.. and that they'll maybe take the risk as well || [Read on Tumblr ](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/161894513263/love-is-a-risk-because-you-give-someone-the-means)

Trust.  
Trust is very personal.  
You can meet a person and feel that they can keep the biggest secret of the universe for you, or you can perceive that you can’t say even your middle name because they can share it with the world.  
But trust can be gained.  
Maybe, the person who wanted to share personal information became loyal, maybe you start to know them better and you discover that it was just a protective mechanism.  
Or maybe you were just wrong.  
Those people can enter to your life step by step and you feel that you can leave your life in their hands.  
You totally open up and you become a readable book.  
You give everything to them.  
You give trust.  
  
But trust can be betrayed.  
Maybe, that person you let enter, start to emotionally hurt you.  
Involuntarily but with consciousness.  
You start to understand your mistakes, you don’t want to feel used, you don’t want to be down.  
You want to react, but at the same time you know that it’s your fault, so you decide to close them out of your life, for good.  
But you miss this person, oh if you miss them.  
So, you can do nothing but going back to your step.  
One of the biggest mistakes.  
And slowly, like the first time, feelings came back in a rush.  
You feel like if there’s no one left to trust, they can take your hand and you can make your stand, even if your world falls apart.  
You know that they can forgive you for your mistakes and your flaws. They can accept you for whom you truly are, even if you are still keeping secrets.  
Because they want your trust.  
  
Trust can be gained and betrayed and gained again, and this is a dangerous path, but if you find the right person you can take the risk.  
“Detective, I trust you…”


	14. A mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pompt: Love is a mystery || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/163766976973/love-is-a-mystery)

_Love._  
 _To love._  
  
Lucifer put his feet on the little table in front of the couch. He licked his finger and turned the page of the book that in his opinion didn't have any sense.  
Being in love was a new concept for Lucifer and he was trying to understand how it was possible that two people can live together in happiness for fifty and more years.  
All the problems, all the bored moments, everything seemed nothing compared to what they described as their love.  
Can your love never fade? How can you want to be with only with one person? And this thing about feeling something in your stomach every time you see your person?  
Why we fell in love?  
He closed the book and looked at the ceiling.   
He wasn't in love.  
This mysterious thing, wasn't part of him.   
But when the elevator's door opened and she entered, Lucifer rose up his gaze to look at her.  
He felt something in his stomach, like if it was upside down and maybe, it was love, after all.


	15. Wanting you in my arms for the rest of my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Love is wanting you in my arms for the rest of my life || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/163951228803/love-is-wanting-you-in-my-arms-for-the-rest-of-my)

“Oh no,” he said. “Not now, Detective.”  
He was cradling her as he pressed on her wound.  
“No, no, no. Don't close your eyes. Don't close your eyes, Chloe.”  
She was tired and in pain, she wanted to rest.  
Her expression was asking for rest, but he couldn't let her.  
“Detective.” He called. “Chloe.” He shook gently her face. “Tell me something. Do you have plans with your spawn for the weekend?”  
He could feel her muscles relaxed.  
“Oh, no. I told you, you can't fall asleep, Detective, will you ever listen to me?”  
He tried to joke to alleviate the situation, even if preoccupation was well audible in his voice.  
She smiled slyly.  
“I like this.” She murmured in a whisper.  
“Being almost dead?” He asked. “I knew you were masochist since you married Dan, but...”  
She laughed and he was glad, it was a way to keep her conscious.  
“I like being in your arms, you are comfortable. I'd love to stay like this forever.” Her tone lowered as she spoke and Lucifer moved a bit just to make her reopen her eyes that she started to close.  
“I can't hold you for the rest of your life if you are dead, so, please, you have to stay awake.” He stated. “Hold on just a few more minutes, Chloe.”  
“Chloe?”


	16. Sleeping together on weekends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Love is sleeping in together on weekends || [Read on tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/164376953908/love-is-sleeping-in-together-on-weekends)

Chloe laughed and she rolled on her back.  
Her hair was a mess and she was sweaty, two things she hated, but she was having so fun much that she could ignore it.  
Like in those romantic films, she turned her head to look at him.  
He was rolled into the blanket like a burrito, the sign of the pillow's winkles were printed on his cheek and the side of his nose was black, surely her eyeliner.  
No, it wasn't like in those romantic films, but it was romantic somehow.  
“Lucifer?” She called.  
He opened an eye and tried to look at her. He mumbled something.  
“It's Sunday.” She said.  
Lucifer grabbed her arm and dragged her on himself.  
“Let's make this Sunday funny, so Monday won't be a pain in the...”  
But Chloe stopped him with a kiss.  
Her hair fell on his face and he moved them behind her head, trying to braid them at the best.  
She took the hairband and passed it into his hand.  
She could feel her hair tied in a knot, but she didn't care.  
After all, she was now used to have messy hair on weekends.


End file.
